


We are the Freaks

by Levi_ackerman_cleanfreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate universe - Urbex, Big brother Levi, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Slow Build, Slow Burn, also on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_ackerman_cleanfreak/pseuds/Levi_ackerman_cleanfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aot modern AU<br/>mostly Levi's POV<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Everything changed the day I meet these four, they were just as broken as me.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(I suck at summaries, but I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this one so I'll probably fix the summary later)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>warnings include possible triggers but I'll have more specific warnings at the beginning of each chapter. Explicit for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Research

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Levi does urdan exploration (urbex for short) meaning he  explores and takes photos of abandoned buildings/places, which can be considered an illegal activity. On urbex forums and in urbex groups codenames are often used to protect  identities.  
> ~trigger warning ~  
> -hinted at/mentioned child abuse/neglect

It's nearly two a.m and I still can't get to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Isabel crying and Farlan laying on the floor after a beating, I sigh and log into the local urbex forum on my phone. I decide to ask if anyone has found any new locations.

Shorty: any new found locations?

I scowl at my screen name, why did I have to pick 'shorty' as a codename? I lay around staring at the ceiling. My phone startles me when it goes off.

Eyebrows: Yea, glasses said they found an entrance into the underground tunnels.

I smile to myself, I've been looking for a way in, the above ground locations are starting to get boring, plus they're crawling with cops after someone leaked info about us snooping around them.

Shorty: any info on it?

Eyebrows: there's definitely mold and the flooring is unstable. You'll want to take a respirator, flashlight, gloves, and, if you're planning on checking it out, take a partner. I don't think the cops or the property owner know that it's there yet, so that's one less worry.

Of course it would be a two person job. I sigh, if anything happened to me there would be no one to take care of Isabel and Farlan, my younger siblings, so going alone was not an option and I don't work well with others. I type a quick thanks and put my phone away. I'm not sure how long it took, but I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Meeting the squad

My phone goes off, waking me up about ten seconds before my alarm clock goes off. I look at the screen and squint, waiting for my eyes to adjust so I can check my notifications. My eyes adjust to the light and the notification is from the urbex forum.

Eyebrows: hey, @Shorty, a group of fellow urdexers and I are going to check out the underground later today, wanna join?

I weigh the risks of accepting the invitation, but the excitement is too much to resist.

Shorty: what time?

Eyebrows: 3:30 p.m

I smile to myself, by then I should be finished with homework and my siblings should be fine without me.

Shorty: sounds great, where should we meet up?

Eyebrows: on the steps outside of city hall.

Shorty: alright, sounds good, see you then.

I get up and throw on my school clothes, black skinny jeans and an American Horror Story t-shirt. Grabbing my bag I make my way to the room my younger siblings share and knock, "Isabel, Farlan, come on you two can't be late again." There's the sound of feet running to the door and Farlan opens it, his shaggy blond hair almost covering his eyes, "Isabel won't come out of the bathroom," he complains. I walk to the bathroom door and knock, "Isabel? You OK in there, you're not constipated again are you?" There's a loud sigh, and she opens the door only a crack, "I'm sorry, bro, I'm trying to decide what to wear." I shake my head and sigh, "Let me see." She opens the door the rest of the way, she has on a white sundress with a daisy pattern on it. She holds up a white dress shirt and a plaid skirt, "Which one do you think?" "Definitely the dress you're wearing," I answer, partly because of how short the plaid skirt would be on her, hey what can I say I'm an over protective big brother, and partly to save time.

I drop them off at the middle school and continue on my way to the high school. As soon as I walk through the door I can feel my IQ points dropping. My classes go fairly smooth, until my last class. 

The guy who sits behind me, Nile, is one of those people who probably sprinkle salt onto snails just to watch them writhe in pain, and for some reason I caught his attention. He kicks the bottom of my chair, repeatedly, just to piss me off. I succeed in ignoring him and leave before he can do anything else. I walk to the middle school, where Isabel and Farlan are already waiting for me outside of the entrance, "Levi!!!" Isabel runs to me and wraps her arms around me, crying. "Are you alright, Isabel, what happened?" Farlan answers for her, "some ass hat made fun of her hair, so she hit him and got sent to the principal's office," I suppress a laugh, "I'm proud of you Isabel, but next time don't hit someone if a teacher's around." She smiles up at me and the three of us head home, uncle Kenny, who we have to stay with since mom died five years ago, shouldn't be home til around nine, that is if he doesn't get distracted by alcohol and strip clubs.

When we get home Isabel and Farlan go into the living room to watch some TV and I go to my room and check the clock, it's already three. Thankful that I don't have any homework I need to do before I go I pull my urbex clothing and supplies out from under my bed and get the camera I have hidden under a loose floor board. The black pants go up to my waist and are lose in the hip and groin region, but thighter around my lower legs, allowing me a full range of motion. I pull on my black combat boots and grad an old black T-shirt that I don't care about getting dirty, next I put on an overlarge black jacket. I stuff my camera into a army style bag with a flashlight, water, a respirator, and a pair of glaves and throw it over my shoulder.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later," I say loudly before shutting the front door and locking it. The walk to city hall is long enough to make me feel nervous and excited at the same time, of course thanks to years of practice my face remains emotionless. By the time I get to city hall a group of three people, who stick out like a sore thumb in their urbex gear, has already gathered. "Are you Eyebrows' group?" I ask flatly looking at each one of them. "Yes, I'm Mutt," the tallest one introduces himself, he's blond with a bit of stubble on his chin, "this is Banana," he motions to the other blonde, who has slightly feminine features, but I can't tell for sure. "And I'm Glasses," says the one who's wearing thick glasses with their brownish red hair pulled up into a high ponytail, "you must be Shorty," they look and act like they've been overdosing on caffeine. "Eyebrows should be here soon," Banana says in a quiet voice, jumping when a large man with blond hair and ridiculously bushy eyebrows comes up behind them and puts his hand on their shoulder, "and you're Eyebrows, I take it?" I say keeping my voice as cold as usually. "Yes I am," he checks his watch, "let's get going we're running out of daylight," he turns and motions for the rest of us to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kudos and comments make me type faster. Also I apologize for any grammatical errors.


	3. Breakfast and a Side of Extra Mold

We end up going to a small nearly deserted cafe, save for an old couple sitting at the counter who turn to stare at us. Our group takes a sit in a corner booth and Banana takes out a map that has a large amount of notes scribbled all over it. "Alright, the entrance to the tunnels is here," they point to a dot marked on their map, "there's a fence blocking it off, but thats about it in regards to security, and it's low enough to climb over easily and it's pretty far back into the woods, so we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us."

"Has anyone else gotten a chance to explore this place yet?" Ereybrows asked with a slightly concerned look. "Not that I know of, but I did see some taggers in the area while I was scoping it out, so we'll have to be pretty careful," Glasses sighs. Damn taggers, why do they feel the need to vandalize everything they can get to, it only ruins the place and alerts the cops. "It's a pretty tough hike so we should order something to eat, we'll need all the extra energy we can get," Mutt shrugs and waves a waitress over.

"Let me guess. Pancakes with extra syrup," she looks at Banana, "banana cream waffles," she looks at Mutt, "meat lover's breakfast," she glaces at Eyebrows, "cinnamon baked apples with a side of fries," she nods at Glasses, "and, I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you, what would you like, sir?" She asks looking at me. "I'll have cream cheese stuffed cêpes with blue berries," I answer. She nods and writes my order down, "it'll be right out, what would you like to drink?" Eyebrows is the first to answer, "Coffee for the three of us," he motion at Banana and Mutt. "I'll have hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and marshmallows," Glasses says and they all glance at me. I look at the drink menu, "I'll take an earl gray tea." The waitress writes down our orders, "OK they'll be right out."

Soon enough our food is brought out and we eat in silence, until Banana speaks up, "So what were the tunnels used for anyway? I didn't get a chance to do very much research on them." Glasses dips one of their fries into their cinnamon apples, "well about thirty years ago there was an old asylum on top of them, before it got torn down of course. While the place was still operating they'd use the tunnels to move patients from building to building. The entrance that we'll be using is where the old administration building was." By the time they finish explaining the various ways they used to treat the mentally ill and the other sick things that happened there, we've finished eating and the check arrives. I dig through my bag and take out my wallet to pay for mine, "Don't worry about it. It's Mutt's turn to pay," Banana says, laughing softly. Mutt puts down the money, plus a tip, and we start on our way to the tunnels.

Glasses wastes no time in throwing their backpack over the fence and climbing after it followed by Banana and Mutt. I toss my back over and start to climb. Dropping to the ground on the other side I lose my footing and fall. "Shorty? You okay?" Eyebrow says, sounding concerned as he kneels down to help me up. "I'm fine, my foot just got stuck in a fucking hole and tripped me," I say standing. He seems slightly taken aback by my language, but doesn't say anything about it as we continue walking.

"Well there it is," Mutt says pointing to a small cave, "I can smell the mold from here." I look at him and raise a thin eyebrow, "how can you smell that all the way from here?" Banana laughs, "he's spent years training his nose." Glasses cackles like a maniac and disappears into the cave. 'Dear holy fuck, these people are going to murder me and wear my skin,' I think to myself as Mutt and then Banana disappear down the cave as well. "You first, I always bring up the rear in case of taggers, squatters, or cops," Eyebrows smiles. I roll my eyes and walk into the cave, about five feet in it drops off, so I sit and slide down into the tunnel where Glasses is putting on their head lamp, chatting with Banana excitedly. I almost don't get out of the way soon enough when Eyebrows drops down behind me. He takes out a flashlight and shines it around, the tunnel we're in now is barely big enough for Mutt to stand up straight, though for me it's not a problem. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Glasses says bouncing on the balls of their feet.


	4. A maze of tunnels and taggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about how long this chapter took me to write, from now on I'm gonna try and release a chapter each week.

Our breath comes out sounding deep and heavy through the respirators as we make our way deeper into the tunnel. Glasses, who is in the lead, motions for us to stop and turn out our lights,"I think there might be someone up ahead," they whisper. "Shorty, could you go check it out? You're the quietest out of all of us," a voice asks from behind me, a voice I recognize as Eyebrows. I nod, then realize it's too dark for him to see, "Yea, I'll go check it out." I weave my way to the front of the group and hand my gear to Glasses before turning the corner into the next tunnel. I strain my ears, listening for any signs of danger. Stopping in my track when I hear a faint spraying sound and can make out a dim light farther down the tunnel. As I get closer I'm able to make out what looks like a couple people who look like they're using spray paint.  
"What did you see?" Glasses asks quietly when I return to the group. "Looks like taggers, but I doubt they'll be much of a problem. I only saw two." Eyebrows grunts, "I'd rather not deal with them, we don't need a fight to break out." I arch an eyebrow, "but there's no way to get around them, besides there's no reason for them to try and fight us." He turns on his headlamp,"I don't think we should make that assumption, in my experience taggers are usually confrontational, especially towards groups." I sigh and decide to drop the issue. "What should we do then? Just turn around and come back another time?" Mutt asks. "Someone can distract them while the rest of us sneak past," Eyebrows answers, looking at me, "Can you do it? The rest of us are too threatening looking, plus, you're small enough to sneak by them by yourself, so, you can meet up with us again." I grit my teeth, "yeah, I'll do it." I angrily march around the corner, no longer caring who hears me.  
The taller of the two turn towards me at the sound of my footsteps. "Who are you, and what are you doing down here?" He says, running his fingers through his black mohawk, looking frustrated. Stepping into the light, I try to look lost, confused, and uncertain, "I-I fell through a hole, and I don't k-know how to get out, p-please help me, " Eyebrows' gang is lucky I'm a good actor, these two are definitely dangerous and acting pretty damn weird, not a good combination. "I said who are you?" He demands harshly. "My name's Levi," I say earning a strange look from Eyebrows as his gang sneaks around them. The shorter one sighs and points in the opposite direction from where we came in at, "be more care next time, kid." I fight to keep a scowl off of my face, "t-thank you," I say softly and walk off in the direction he pointed in.  
Once I'm far enough away I can see a light from someone in Eyebrows' group. "So is Levi your actual name, or just one you made up on the spot?" Eyebrows asks softly as I rejoin the group. "Why the fuck would I tell you," I say defensively, he looks sightly shocked at my reaction. "Well we don't we all just say our really names, that way no one feels uncomfortable," glasses says cheerfully, "I'm Hanji, Mutt's name is Mike, Banana is Nanaba, and-" they say before getting cut off by eyebrows, "and I'm Erwin," I arch an eyebrow, his name sounding extremely familiar to me. "Well, Levi is my real name," I say, deciding to just give in, "why don't we actually do some exploring now?" Erwin nods and I get out my camera so I can get pictures of the place.  
After about three hours of wondering around and getting pictures of graffiti and medical equipment that's just been left laying around the corridors and some of the small supply rooms that we can actually get into, we agree that we've seen all we can of the place and head back towards the exit. Once we climb out of the entrance and out into the dimming sun light, I look down at myself and sigh, seeing my clothes have been caked in mud and dust. Don't get me wrong, I know that exploring places like this comes with a risk of getting dirty, its just a pain in the ass to clean. "You alright?" Erwin asked, concern in his voice. "Yea, I'm just not looking forward to the clean up," I tell him with a shrug as we follow the others. He chuckles softly and I look up at him, distracted by the sound, wondering where I've heard it before.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this was a short chapter but I promise the rest will be longer. Remember, kudos and comments make me write faster.


End file.
